These Tears
by royaltyjunk
Summary: Kamukura's calloused fingers touch his face, feeling the warm tears stream down his face. His lips part in surprise as the liquid streams down his fingers. [Spoilers for Danganronpa 3: Zetsubou Hen: Episode 10]


_Author's Ideas: Holy shit Danganronpa 3 anime can you stop with the feels fUCKING THANKS KODAKA_

 _Aight, more feels, here we go._

* * *

These Tears

* * *

 _These tears..._

Kamukura's calloused fingers touch his face, feeling the warm tears stream down his face. His lips part in surprise as the liquid streams down his fingers. His tears eventually stop, trickling down to be like raindrops during the shower-times. Kamukura doesn't know exactly what to do, so he lets the tears stop and dry, his face sticky.

Despair was unpredictable, wasn't it?

Kamukura stares at the pixelated pattern on the clip, the blood on his fingers staining the clip. Quietly, he slips it into his pocket.

"Huh? Kamukura Izuru-kun?" The strawberry blonde fashionista slides up behind him, grappling to his arm. The black-haired man stares at her blankly, the familiar feeling of despair that courses through him whenever Enoshima talks to him gone.

"...Let go."

"Hm?" Her grip gets tighter. Kamukura glares at her, slipping his arm away from her gaze and pushing her away. His footsteps fall away from Enoshima's ears, and his red eyes were the only things that glow in the dark tunnel he runs away to.

Kamukura's hand slips into his pocket, pulling out the multi-colored pin. His fingers close around the hair accessory. What was this blood-rushing feeling that pumped through him? A plethora of words flooded through him. Anxiety? Nervousness? Surprise? Shock? Joy? Happiness? That forbidden feeling of love?

"Huh? Is that a memento from Miss Class Representative?"

Kamukura started, whipping around. When had she snuck up on him? Had he been so distracted that she'd been able to sneak up on him, even in those obnoxiously loud high heels?

Enoshima smiles slyly, her hand lain over his closed fist. Her blue irises glisten with anticipation and evil. "Did she do something to you?"

Kamukura stays quiet, staring at her blankly as he settled down from the adrenaline pumping through his blood. As Enoshima opens her mouth to prompt him again, he interrupts her.

"She taught me something that you'll never teach me."

* * *

His lips part, a puff of smoke rising from his mouth. The black-haired man stands by the railing of the destroyed building, an orange cigarette between his fingers. Quietly, he reaches into the chest pocket of his coat, pulling out the two beautiful flowers. He had taken from the garden in the house they had just raided.

Kamukura remembered the faces of the couple that they'd killed. The woman had a pale complexion, with long light pink hair that reminded him of her, and the man had light pink eyes, just like her, and their house was filled with electronics, just like how she always loved them.

He left the flowers in the glass vase they'd stolen on the wooden desk that was splattered with blood and closes his eyes, sighing as he takes another inhale. For a second, his memories barely come back, and he growls, punching the railing. The metal dents and twists under his fist, but no one runs down at the sound because they don't care. It was everyone for themselves when they weren't slaughtering people.

His teeth crush the cigarette, and the man drops the cigarette out of his lips, the bitter taste of tobacco in his mouth. Kamukura's shoe crushes the orange and white paper, letting it blend into the cigarette butts scattered over the balcony. He lets his thoughts wander back to the flicker of memories that had coursed through him.

The pink sunset hits his eyes, and for a second he can see the light pink shade of her hair outlining the sky. He can the sunset on a fountain, the orange lighting up the pouring water. He can see the sunset on his blue Nantendo Game Girl Advance, the light yellow outlining his fingers as he holds the screen above him, staring fondly at the Game Over screen.

A large crash resonates through the building, followed by a scream that sounds like Saionji's. Kamukura doesn't flinch. The only people in the apartment aside from him are Saionji, Koizumi and Komaeda thanks to the mission the other Remnants were on to assassinate the Future Foundation leaders.

He doesn't care about them. All he thinks of is back to a time, where he vaguely remembers brown hair and green eyes, a black suit, his lips meet hers, both outlined with the sunset, a dream, a simple dream.

Footsteps clatter up the stone stairway, and Kamukura turns around as the footsteps stop right behind him. An unfamiliar man with brown hair and a black suit stands there, his figure outlined with orange and yellow thanks to the sunset behind Kamukura.

Just then, the wind picks up, his black hair flowing with the strong wind. His red eyes pierce the man's unsteady gaze.

Another set of footsteps clattered up the stairway, and black high-heeled boots make their appearance, worn by a lavender-haired woman. Both are armed, he can tell, with guns, knives and tasers.

Instead, he just holds out his hands. The brown-haired man sputters, but the woman doesn't hesitate, and snaps a pair of handcuffs around Kamukura's wrists, leading him down and outside of the apartment.

He learns on the boat that he's been captured by the Leader of the 14th Branch and her lover, for the lack of a better term, Kirigiri Kyoko and Naegi Makoto. Kamukura simply stares out the window, ignoring Komaeda's laughs and simple chatter, instead opting to sit in the shadows up against the wall and glare at the white-haired man with Enoshima Junko's hand.

When they reach the island, Kamukura darts away to the pier to stare over the dark churning waters, staring at his reflection. With shaky hands, he pulls out a pixel-like multi-colored clip. Quietly, he clips the pin near the base of his neck, hidden by his large black hair.

Kamukura removes his hand, staring at his fingers, sprinkled with crusted blood. Her blood?

He's so bored…

Without her to play games with.

* * *

The black-haired man wakes up, his muscles sore. Beeping and smoke fills his senses, and the green hue that had taints his vision disappears as he slowly sits up.

The man groans, his hand running through his long hair.

Shock runs through his mind as he looks around the blue room. His hand falls from his hair to the edge of the pod, quietly getting out. The long-haired man walks towards the hallway, his black hair billowing behind him.

Suddenly, he stops and turns around, staring at the monitors above them all. Most are black, some are green. On his monitor, a familiar pink-haired girl's face is staring after him.

Hinata smiles, his green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Thank you, Nanami."

Her pink lips open in surprise before she smiles.

Hinata turns away, his feet leading him to the study, where stationaries lay scattered across the desk. He grabs the pair of scissors and leads them to the nape of his neck. The cold metal presses against his warm skin, and he slices away the long hair.

The black mess falls to the ground, but as he looks back at the tangle, his eyes fall on a white clip. Picking it out, he smiles, bringing his lips to the Galaga spaceship pin.

"I'll never forget you. I love you."

All he can think of is a sunset's soft orange glow falling on a stone fountain where he clutched a blue gaming device, and a sunrise outlining snippets of black hair as they fall from his head and the pink light from outside illuminating the clip that he snapped onto his tie.

 _Kono nabida..._


End file.
